Stark Industries
Stark Industries is a weapons and technology company founded and owned by Howard Stark. In World War II, Stark Industries built 100,000 planes to help the Allies forces, quickly establishing them as a military contractor. Stark Industries also assisted the Strategic Scientific Reserve fight against HYDRA. After Howard's death, ownership passed to his son, Tony and the company was run by Obadiah Stane until Tony was old enough to take over. Under Tony's leadership, Stark Industries became the world leader in the development of manufacturing advanced weapons. Stark Industries quickly branched out into other scientific fields including aeronautics, robotics, micro-technology and fringe science. After returning home from being held captive, Tony stopped Stark Industries from manufacturing weapons and focused instead on clean energy. Later as Tony continues to operate as Iron Man, he realizes that the Paladium core of his Arc reactor is slowly poisoning him and appoints Pepper Potts as Chairman and CEO of Stark Industries, though she later resigned after Tony found a cure for the palladium poisoning that was killing him. After the Battle of New York, Pepper once again became the CEO of Stark Industries. History ''Captain America: The First Avenger During World War II, a young Howard Stark assisted the Strategic Scientific Reserve in their Super Soldier program, and provided key assistance to Captain America and Agent Peggy Carter. He ran the Vita-Ray machine that produced Captain America during its first and only run. He also designed Captain America's battle uniform and Vibranium Shield. Stark Industries held an exhibit at the New York World's Fair, which would later inspire Howard Stark to design the 1974 Stark Expo. At the World's Fair, Stark Industries displayed a prototype hovercar, though it broke and fell back to the ground after only a few seconds of flight. Though Stark laughed it off and claimed that in a few years the full-working model would be complete, the project evidently never caught on. 1940's-2000's Howard Stark discovered the Tesseract while searching for the lost Steve Rogers, and when the search was finally given up, he researched the Cube, leaving notes in his personal journal. Which presumably is the basis for the Arc reactor. Among his many projects, Stark worked with his partner Anton Vanko in Arc Reactor technology, a new, clean energy device. However, it required vibranium to function to its maximum potential, and all the known vibranium in the world was lost when Captain America's shield sunk and froze in a glacier. At the time, the creation of elements was not possible, so Stark left clues behind for his son on the atomic structure of the element that had intrigued him so. Only a single arc reactor was built during his time, a massive generator that ran Stark Industries that was more costly to construct than it would ever save, and ran on Palladium, a dangerously unstable element. In 1974, Stark designed the Stark Expo, the "City of the Future," but was unable to finish it due to limited technology. Howard Stark died, leaving ownership of the company to his son Tony and placed his partner Stane as CEO. Iron Man It is the top supplier of weapons to the U.S. government. When Stark is abducted following a Jericho missile demonstration in Afghanistan, his top executive officer Obadiah Stane takes over the company. After his return from Afghanistan, Stark stops making weapons and uses the company's resources to perfect his Iron Man suit. The company's stocks drop drastically, though judging from its future expansions (Stark Expo and Stark Tower), it regains its momentum quickly. Iron Man 2 Tony Stark promoted his assistant, Virginia Potts to Chief Executive Officer of Stark Industries shortly after re-instituing Stark Expo, a fair showcasing Stark Industies' latest innovations, open to any other company as well. No longer making weapons for the military, the US government has turned to other suppliers such as Justin Hammer. Hammer has Ivan Vanko build a battalion of military drones to present at the Stark Expo. At the presentation, Vanko gains remote control over both the drones and the War Machine armor worn by James Rhodes, directing them to attack Iron Man. With Black Widow and Pepper Potts' help, Rhodes regains control of the War Machine suit, and he and Iron Man team up to defeat the drones and Vanko. Hammer is arrested by the police. After Pepper quits as CEO of Stark Industries and hands it back over to Tony. The Incredible Hulk Stark Industries supplies such as Sonic Cannons to the U. S. Military and General Ross to use against the Hulk. The Avengers Tony has relocated to head office of Stark Industries, "Stark Tower" located in Manhattan New York City. Stark claims that his company is "the only name in clean energy right now." Iron Man 3'' Pepper is now the CEO of Stark Industries with Happy Hogan as the head of Security. Happy has taken his position with extreme thoroughness much to the dismay of the rest of the employees. He demands everyone show their badges. When Pepper goes to confront him she is sidetracked by the unexpected appearance of Aldrich Killian with a proposal for Extremis. Pepper rejects the proposal due to the potential weaponized capabilities of Extremis. Known Products *Jericho Missile *Sonic Cannons *Stark Medical Scanner *Stark Hud 2020- future glasses of (fujikawa) *Haztech Exoskeleton- body suit(Accutech) *Rram (a sonic fire extingisher) Staff and his chauffeur Happy Hogan walk across the parking lot outside Stark Industries' Aviation Division.]] *Virginia Potts - CEO, former assistant to the CEO *Tony Stark - Owner and former CEO *Happy Hogan - Head of Security, former assistant *James Rhodes - Liaison *Bambi Arbogast - Secretary Former *Howard Stark - Founding CEO *Obadiah Stane - CEO *Natalie Rushmann - Assistant to the CEO Subsidiaries Stark Industries has a few show subsidiaries that are working on new technology and have exibits at the Stark Expo. *Cordco *Fujikawa *Accutech *Stark Biotech *Stark Motor Racing **Royalpurple synthetic oil (partly created by Stark motor racing) Category:Iron Man culture Category:The Incredible Hulk culture Category:Locations Category:Corporations